


One Last Time

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Solas prepares to leave the area after helping defeat Corypheus, he leaves one final gift with his vhenan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

This was it. One final goodbye.

Nira lay asleep before him, her tear stained face red and swollen from crying. She slept as she always did, on her front, curled up like a child. Before, he found the position endearing, but now…he felt pained. “Oh vhenan…” Solas knelt down beside her bed completely defeated. Over the years that they had been side by side, he had been able to heal her pain and protect her from those she feared. Now, he had to be the one to cause her pain and loneliness. There was nothing he could do for her now, but leave.

He gently took her small hand, kissing it softly and placing it in front of his heart. He watched her soft breaths, a hurt smile crossing his face. He would never see her sleeping face again and if his plans came to light, the result would possibly end her.

Solas closed his eyes, pushing the thought from his mind. No. He could not think on it. She was possibly the only person in all of Thedas that could make him change his mind. He would not have that.

It had to be done.

Their people deserved it.

Solas opened his eyes once more, his emotions finally getting the better of him. The elf stood and placing his hand on the side of the bed, leaned over her. She stirred a bit at the movement, but remained asleep. He laughed under his breath. She always had been a heavy sleeper.

Summoning his courage, he pressed his lips to her cheek. A tear broke free and crawled down his face as he remained there for a long minute. He struggled to pull away, but found the strength as he heard the deep, familiar growl in the back of his mind. 

His breath staggered as he looked down at her.

Nira…His sweet…sweet Nira’sal…

He could offer her only one final gift.

Solas took the strings of his jawbone necklace and pulled it over his head. Holding it firmly in two hands, he concentrated all his energy on the bone. His eyes glowed a deep blue as he cast his spell. The object was small, but he knew Nira. She was kind and sentimental. After their time together, she would keep this with her no matter where she went. She would treasure this above all else and that was exactly what he was counting on.

A tiny fragment of blue light slowly escaped from his being. His soul belonged to her, it only seemed fitting to allow her to keep part of it with her. The small light drifted towards the bone, completing the link between them. His power dimmed as the spell ended.

Just a piece. A small piece. It was all he would need should the worst happen.

A small piece of his heart will remain with her. No matter where their lives took them and despite whether she knew it or not, he would always remain with his love.

Solas took a deep breath, taking her hand once more and placing the bone in her palm. She moved only slightly, enough to grip the ornament and pull it close to her with a smile. “Solas…” She breathed. She was dreaming, but for a moment, the thought of having to tell her goodbye in person, hurt him a great deal more than this. He was relieved to see that she never woke.

 _It is time. Leave her._ A gruff bark echoed in his mind. The Wolf would not be kept waiting. 

“Ar lath ma…Dyn uth’ea ‘ma vhen’an.” Solas spoke quietly, grazing his finger along her skin one last time.

He forced his eyes shut, his face became angry and sharp. He hardened his heart to a cutting edge. He had to. He could not remain soft as he prepared for what must come to pass.

Placing his hands behind his back in his usual way, he turned on a dime and began to make his way out of the room, fighting every tear that threatened to fall. Before exiting, he looked back one final time, a sad smile spreading across his face.

“Remain strong, my love and thank you.”

_For everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> -Dyn uth’ea ‘ma vhen’an - you will forever be my home


End file.
